The Princess and the Rebel
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake (a.k.a BELLARKE!). Please send in prompts or ideas as I would love to hear any ideas for a one-shot :) Constructive Criticism is welcome. Enjoy! xoxo


Clarke stands in front of the mirror, staring into the eyes of a girl who looks exactly like her, but who she doesn't recognise. The girl has sunshine blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The features were the same, but the girl inside was not. She gulped and readjusted the necklace she was wearing. It made her feel safe, just like the person who'd given it to her had done. But now she would never see him again and she was destined to live a life with a man she didn't love, because today was the day he would propose to her. She wasn't supposed to know of course, but why would else would her mother be so happy? Why would they throw a big, fancy party for no occasion? And also, her best friend, Raven had let it slip to her the other day.

The door behind her opens and her mother comes in, a huge smile on her face.

"Let me look at you!" she says, placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders before looking her up and down critically. Her eyes find the necklace on Clarke's neck and her face takes on a scowl.

"What are you doing, wearing this stupid thing? He's gone Clarke, he was just a silly fling, nothing more. Finn is the man who will make you happy. He has money, fame, good looks, he can look after you! All that stupid boy was going to do was drag you down! He was a nobody, destined for nothing."

Clarke could feel the anger welling up inside of her and she feels like slapping the woman across from her in the face.

"'That Boy' is called Bellamy Blake and he is the most wonderful, kind hearted, intelligent, bravest man I've ever met! Don't you dare speak about him like that! You don't even know him! And he was not just a 'stupid fling', I love him and I always will, and there is nothing you can do to change that, because contrary to your belief, you can do many things with money and power, but choosing who another person loves is not one of them-" SLAP!

Clarke winces as her mother's cold hand comes into contact with her cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL! I AM GIVING YOU EVERYTHING AND ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN"

"NO, YOU NEVER ASK ME WHAT I WANT! I'M JUST A PAWN IN YOUR GAME TO WIN POWER AND MORE FORTUNE. I LOVE HIM MOTHER, DADDY WOULD HAVE APPROVED. HE WOULD HAVE-"

"Don't you bring you father into this. He was just as stupid as you are! It's his fault you're like this. Telling you ridiculous stories about princess and dragons. What nonsense!" Abigail Griffin takes a deep breath before continuing. "Now, you will go out there today and you will say yes. You will live a happy, comfortable life just like you're supposed to."

Clarke flinches as her mother tucks away a tray piece of golden hair before smiling. "Now, we'll met  
downstairs in 15 minutes." And with that she turns and walks out the door, closing it with a thud.

Clarke slides down the wall next to her, her thoughts drift to Bellamy and she tries to remember every little detail she possibly can. She thinks of his chocolate brown eyes. Of his curly brown hair. Of his crooked smile that causes her heart to skip a beat. She thinks of the freckles splattered like a constellation across his face. She thinks of his strong arms and how safe she felt when they were wrapped around her. She thinks of his laugh and of the sparks of electricity that ran through her body when he pressed his lips to hers. Her hand finds her lips and a tear slides slowly down her face.

The door suddenly opens and Clarke hurriedly stands up, thinking her mother may have returned. To her relief it's only her best friend, Raven Reyes. Raven smiles sadly at her and walks over to pull her into a warm hug. Clarke breaks and more tears start to cascade down her face.

"Shhh, it'll be alright" Raven says, squeezing her tighter.

"How is it going to be alright? I'm being forced to marry a man I don't even love. My mother is a cruel heartless bitch. The man I really love thinks I don't love him anymore-"Clarke starts sobbing even harder. Raven sighs sadly.

"What do I do?" Clarke asks wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"This is cheesy as hell but you need to do what you think is best for you Clarke. Stop thinking about mother, stop thinking about everyone else. Follow your heart Clarke"

"You think I should find Bellamy?" Clarke asks.

Raven is just opening her mouth to reply when the door is flung open and Abigail Griffin comes barging in.

"Clarke, you were supposed to be downstairs 5 minutes ago! Now go!"

Abigail glares at Raven and Raven glares back, the two having never gotten along particularly well.

Clarke nods her head dejectedly as she follows her mother out of the room, she glances around at Raven before closing the door who blows her a kiss and mouths 'Follow your heart' before the door slams shut.

* * *

Clarke's heart starts beating rapidly when it happens. They're standing in the middle of the crowded ballroom, hundreds of people standing around them, waiting with excited anticipation when Finn kneels down on one knee and asks her the dreaded question.

"Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Clarke looked into his eyes, eyes which look so confident she would say yes. Her eyes roam the crowd. She spots her mother who's looking in on the scene with a big smile on her face. She spots her two friends, Monty and Jasper who are looking on with forced smiles. Clarke feels her heart beat faster and her eyes glance back at Finn for a split second. His smile wasn't as sure as it was a few seconds before. She spots Raven who's standing next to her boyfriend, Wick who are both wearing sad smiles on their face. Suddenly Clarke feels very hot and the air in the room becomes thick and suffocating. She starts shaking her head and Finn's face drops into a frown and she hears the room collectively gasp.

"I can't, I'm so sorry… I have to go" and with that she turns on her heal and sprints out the door, ignoring the desperate and angry calls from Finn and her Mother behind her.

* * *

Half an Hour later, Clarke is standing outside the familiar door, her dress in tatters and stands of golden hair falling out of her extravagant bun. Her feet are killing her and she's shivering from the cold, but she couldn't be happier or more nervous. Her hand lingers in a fist in front of the door, as her brain whirls with a million different scenarios, good and bad. What if he rejects her? What if he's gotten over her and is with someone else? She doesn't think she'd survive if that happened. She shakes her head before knocking firmly on the door. She waits anxiously and after a few minutes she hears footsteps on the other side of the door. The door is thrown open and instead of Bellamy, she comes faces to face with Octavia, Bellamy's younger sister.

At the sight of her, Octavia frowns. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

Clarke fiddles with her dress awkwardly "I- I came to see Bellamy."

Octavia bites her lip "Well he's not home at the moment, he'll be home soon though if you want to come in and wait for him?"

Clarke nods gratefully and hurries inside out of the cold. Octavia leads her into the small sitting room and Clarke can't help but smile at how warm and comfortable it felt compared to her own home, which was large and cold. She sits on the sofa opposite Octavia who eyes her suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" Octavia asks her aggressively. "I heard your dream husband was planning to propose to you today."

Clarke flinches at Octavia's harsh words. "I- I said no. I love your bother. I always have and I always will and it shouldn't have taken another man proposing to me to realise that"

Octavia's eyes soften at her words "You broke his heart you know. He hasn't been the same since."

Clarke's heart clenches at her words. The thought of her being the cause of Bellamy's broken heart smashes her own into millions of pieces.

"I know, and I don't expect him to take me back. I just need him to know."

Octavia nods, accepting her words. "I'll be in my bedroom, and if I ever see my brother like that again, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you."

She gets up, a smug look on her face. A door opens and shuts with a soft thud and Clarke's heart starts beating even faster. Butterflies erupt in her stomach when a deep, warm voice drifts through the air. "Octavia, I'm home!"

"In the living room!" Octavia shouts back before hurrying out the door and into the kitchen, leaving a nervous Clarke in her wake.

Clarke stands up and her breathing quickens as she hears the footsteps coming closer and closer.

"I got caught up O, I-" Bellamy's face morphs into one of shock as he enters the room and sees Clarke, standing in his living room in a tattered blue dress, her golden hair still half up in an elegant bun.

"Clarke?" he says vulnerably and it pains Clarke to hear that sort of emotion in his voice. Her Bellamy was supposed to be loud and Brave, not vulnerable and quiet. She winces when she realises again that she was the one that caused him pain.

"Hey Bell" she says quietly, giving him a small smile.

Bellamy only stares at her.

"I, I came to talk to you" she continues.

"I thought you were busy today?" Bellamy says, trying to seem uninterested, although they both knew what he was talking about.

"I said no" she says and she watches as his eyes slowly find her face and her heart flutters when she sees a little bit of hope in them.

Bellamy's face quickly changes into an angry one, a stone, cold mask covering up any emotion he might have shown.

"Why?" he says, almost aggressively. "Isn't he all you've ever wanted? Perfect life, perfect husband. That's the perfect fairy-tale for a _princesses_ isn't it?"

Clarke flinches at his tone, but she knew that she deserved every last ounce of his anger. The way she had left him, not even giving him a reason, had been the most horrible thing she could have possibly done.

"You want to know why? Because the whole time all I could think of was you! The so called 'man of my dreams' was asking me to marry him. Almost everyone I know was there watching, expecting me to say yes, but I couldn't say it because-"

"Because why Clarke?"

"Because all I could think about was how much I wished it was you! Of how much of an idiot I was to leave the man I truly love because it was expected of me."

Bellamy turns away. "You broke my heart Clarke" he says, and the amount of vulnerability in his tone kills her.

"I know, and it kills me that I'm the one that's caused you so much pain. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met and I realise now that I've known that all along. I would do anything for you. I would walk to the end of the earth to be with you and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realise that. You make me a better person. You're my other half. You complete me. A person can't live without their other half. I love you Bellamy Blake, always have, and always will."

Bellamy doesn't say anything and Clarke feels her heart plummet in her chest. She feels the tears that had been threatening to spill, finally roll down her cheeks. Bellamy still doesn't say anything.

Clarke smiles sadly to herself. Of course it would have been all too good to be true.

She takes a deep breath, trying not to sob. "I'll, ah, I should be going. I'm so sorr-" Clarke is cut off as a pair of lips are pressed to hers. She sobs in relief as she breathes in the familiar, scent of his skin and runs her hands through his messy, brown curls. Both of their cheeks are wet but Clarke relishes in the sweet touch of his lips on hers. She feels the familiar jolt of electricity flow through their bodies in union. After forever, she finally pulls away and hugs him, scared that if she were to let go, she would be separated from him all over again. She melts into his strong embrace and she feels protected from the horrors of the world in his arms. She hears him let out a sob and she strokes his hair as he buries his head in her neck. They sit like that until Bellamy finally let's go, although he never lets go of her hand, and leads her to his bedroom. They lie next to each other in a comfortable silence and Clarke smiles because she knows that as long as she and Bellamy are together, they can face whatever the world throws at them. Her mother, society, whatever life throws at them they'll fight it together.

Clarke looks up at Bellamy who's staring down right back at her. "I love you"

Bellamy smiles and presses a kiss to her head. "I love you too Clarke. Always and forever."

_I finally understood what love meant... Love meant that you cared for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face may be. –Nicholas Sparks, Dear John_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey! So this is my first ever Bellarke story: O I am completely and utterly in love with Bellamy and Clarke's relationship and their endless loving stares will be the death of me one day… I don't think I can wait this long for season 3 D': _**

**_I plan to turn this into a story dedicated to Bellarke one-shot, with a different and totally unrelated (most of the time) Bellarke story each chapter. If you guys have any prompts or ideas for one shots that you would like me to write, just leave me a review or PM me, that would be amazing! _**

**_Remember to leave a review. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated _****_J_**

**_A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home xoxo_**


End file.
